


我想碰触你

by RictinaM_Z



Series: 逆行星 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV) (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RictinaM_Z/pseuds/RictinaM_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我觉得…我觉得我想碰触你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	我想碰触你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080789) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



> 前序：本片为“No Sacrifice（这不是奉献）”和“Nutmeg and Mace（肉豆蔻粉和肉豆蔻皮）”的后记。如果你不字斟酌句地分析，不介意某些细节，也可以独立来阅读。
> 
> I prefer to thanks my beta Hydesakura, and standbygo who post it in English first.

伦敦的天空由黑色变为藏青色时，John正摸索着把钥匙插进贝克街221B的门。他和Sherlock悄无声息地走进公寓。过去两个月，他们一直在波兰和德国奔波，那使他们对悄无声息的环境感到安心，他们得花点时间才能适应弄出点声响。John很庆幸Sherlock的撬锁技能还未退化。

台阶共17级，John每爬上一级他的疲劳度都以指数方式增长。他在出租车上的整个车程都在考虑着到家后要做的第一件事：洗个热水澡，喝杯正常的茶，或是睡掉这个礼拜。做决定越来越困难了，三个听起来都挺不错的。

打开门走进公寓，第四个选项忽然就出现了，他直直的冲向椅子倒进去，为其中的舒适和亲切感叹了口气。Sherlock也随着倒进了自己的椅子。Sherlock很少承认自己身体的需要，所以当Sherlock把头向后靠去闭上眼时John有着些许的惊讶。他看起来好像要在椅子上睡着了。

John对着他看了一会，困意忽然就消失了。过去两个月他们追着所能找到的一切线索，试着去削减Moriarty和Moran的遗留势力，尝试找出一切与杀害Mary的凶手相关的信息。两个月间，他们在小巷中藏身，侵入过建筑物，总是比本地警察先行两步，凑合吃些东西...但是什么都没查到。穷极一切线索，证明Sherlock在离家期间已经破坏了整个犯罪网络，但现在一切又回到了原点。甚至比原先更糟，因为原来的首领已经死的硬邦邦了。

他感到失望但随后释然了。Sherlock会处理的，而John会帮他。Sherlock以前解决过比这更严峻的案子。而且John知道Sherlock会尽一切努力去研究，这是世界上只有Sherlock能做到的事。

在这两个月中，John和Sherlock从未提到过他恢复记忆这件事，也对John去阿富汗之前的事只字未提。John为此很感动，这样他就可以考虑一下过去五年中所发生的每件事。

两个月的时间对于考虑未来来说足够长了。即使当二人藏在小巷中时。

John觉得现在正是说出来的时机。

“Sherlock？”

“姆？”Sherlock嘟哝一声，连头都没抬。

“我觉得…我觉得我想去触摸你。”

Sherlock猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛。John大笑出声——他几乎从没见过Sherlock吃惊的样子，更别提成为其中的诱因。

忽然，即使是自己说的那些，John不敢看向Sherlock。他突然起身走向窗户，拨弄着窗帘坠。John看不到，但能感觉到Sherlock凝视着自己的目光。

“我想我不可能成为Mary的好丈夫，”他轻声说。

他从未大声说出声过，那声音只在脑海里小声响起过。纵然John已经调整过音量，但是在房间中声音显得那么的大。

“我爱过她，真正的爱过她。我不知道如果没有她，我该如何度过那段没有你的日子。当我求婚时，我是真心的，且从未有过一秒的后悔。

“但是，只有当我为了案子跟着你东奔西跑时我才真正感到活着。我知道我应该成为一个尽责的丈夫，一切都以她优先，其次才是与你一起办案。但是我想…现在我意识到我会越来越偏重于与你一起办案。”他稍稍抬头看向Sherlock。“不只是案子。是你。选择你。”John再次低下自己的视线。“而我正是那种很老套的认为一切应该以配偶优先的人。而且现在我确信我做不到那样对她。

“对此我已经考虑了很多。几乎无时无刻不在想。想到都要吐了。”John的手握紧窗帘，窗帘被握的皱了起来。“我该在婚礼前对她说的。我该告诉她我的记忆恢复了，也该给我们俩一些时间——只为我们两个——去把一切说清楚。如果我那么做了Mary可能就不会被打死了，这么想几乎要了我的命。”他吞咽了一下，暂停片刻来再一次控制住自己的音量。“我依然想找到那个打死她的混蛋，我会看着他的眼睛杀了他。迫不得已我会用我自己的枪，但我更想徒手杀了他。”

John用全身的力量松开了对窗帘的钳制，看着自己的手在织物上制造的褶皱。他想抚平它，但失败了。“然后想的是你。我们。以前的我们。在婚礼那天我不能仔细去想这些，刚找回记忆完全不知该如何处理那份震惊。而且我很感激…很感谢你做的那些。让我去和Mary结婚。”他感到自己嘴角上扬露出一个小小的笑容。“顺带说，那可是对于反社会者史诗般的壮举。”

盯着窗子他再次看着外面的街道，这个城市正开始苏醒。John深呼吸鼓起勇气，转向Sherlock。Sherlock仍一动不动地在他椅子中坐着，他盯着John的眼睛中带着紧张，表情难以捉摸。

“我曾经想过在阿富汗之后的时光，在我们相遇和我搬进来之后，那是我最好的时光。然后现在我意识到…那什么？十一个半小时？在我离开前。那，那才是我从未有过的极乐。

“所以现在我想结束这场谈话，我想走过去，想碰触你，想亲吻你，想看看我们是否能把那份幸福找回来。”

John在等着。他仍然无法读懂Sherlock的表情，但是他知道如果Sherlock想要逃开，拒绝，或者，该死的，笑——现在就该有结果了。

Sherlock一动不动。

当自己的双脚和手臂无意识地把自己向Sherlock移动时，John觉得自己在做梦。John慢慢地走到椅子前，在他面前跪下时，Sherlock的眼睛都一直离开过John。Sherlock的手放在皮椅扶手上，John把自己的手覆了上去。再次犹豫了一会儿，John寻找着Sherlock脸上任何让自己停下的信号，但什么都没有。

他前倾吻上Sherlock的唇，轻柔且小心翼翼。他的感官记忆把他带回许久前的那奇特的一夜，在仲夏夜的阳台上，以伦敦刺耳的城市声音作为背景音。Sherlock的嘴唇干燥、温暖且丰满。这让John感到了一丝悲伤，他已经失去这种感觉太久了。

他从Sherlock的唇上移开自己的嘴唇，但刚离开一英寸时，他感觉到Sherlock的手从扶手上抬起移到他的脸旁把他拉回来。

John的心突突地跳。他的手移到Sherlock的腰上，西服的下方，加深了这个吻。他让舌头沿着Sherlock的嘴唇滑动，感受着他起伏的胸膛。上帝，这感觉是那么的对，那么的自然，他们的唇完美的贴合在了一起。Sherlock起先有些犹豫，但后来回忆起那个充满活力的吻，就放松了。John允许自己去想象了一会儿五年不亲吻任何人，他想到Sherlock这些年的孤独。这些让他的心沉了下去，手臂把Sherlock环地更紧了些。

Sherlock贴上John的胸膛，并用修长的双腿环上John的腿。John因新增的碰触而气喘吁吁，伸出手臂环住Sherlock的背，感受着他肩膀上肌肉的抽动。忽然间他觉得自己不能忍受与Sherlock的皮肤有所间隔。他把手滑下去，把Sherlock的衬衫从裤腰中拉出来，伸入衣物下方用手抚着他的背。那有如触电般的一瞬间，他们同时在对方的嘴里呻吟。

毫无预警的，Sherlock把他推开站了起来，把椅子向后挪了几英寸，大步向沙发走去。John忽然浑身冰冷。“Shelrock？”

Sherlock背对着John站着，手臂紧紧地抱着，左手握住右肩。他正气喘吁吁。

受到这个吻和意外停止的影响，John的脑袋一片眩晕。他站起来，心砰砰直跳。他是否把一切都毁了？“Sherlock，跟我说说话。怎么了？”他轻轻地把一只手放上Sherlock的肩膀，希望这可以让他的颤抖停下。

Sherlock不愿也不能回身。John站到他身边，看着他的身侧。他脸上的表情John只见过一次——那是在巴斯克维尔的小酒馆的火炉边。

“Sherlock，你在害怕么？”

Sherlock唯一的反应是稍稍转开脸，很显然想要隐藏。

“你在害怕什么？告诉我，求你了。我想知道，”John变的呼吸困难，想要阻止自己颤抖的声音，“我想要帮你。出什么事儿了？求你了。”他想转过来看着Sherlock的眼睛，但Sherlock转的更远了。

John的喉咙因一个恐怖的念头变得很干。“Sherlock，别害怕求你了，别害怕我…”

“不是你，”Sherlock打断这句话。“不是你，我怎么会害怕你？”

John因震惊而僵住了。“我…我不知道该怎么办。”

Sherlock发出了个奇怪的声音：像是恼怒的哼声又像一声呻吟。“不不不，John，不是那样，是我，是我…”他不安的踱来踱去，每走一两步就换个方向，手在头发上乱抓。

“John。我。有。成瘾人格。”

“我知道，Sherlock，我不在乎...”

“你理解错了，”Sherlock颤抖着深吸了一口气，把手掌根部按在眼睛上。“在Mycroft把我丢进戒断中心后，我曾发过誓不再回去。我学会了控制，控制想要复吸的渴望。一段时间后，我的渴望转移到了生活的其他方面——对睡眠的需要，对食物的需要。我不再对可卡因成瘾，而转向控制一切。

“然后我遇到了你。然后我发现了一个可以控制新领域。”他抬头看向John，脸上带着John从未见过的脆弱。“我并不想这样。这是唯一我想要避免控制的事情，想要放手松开。我避免了一小段时间。之后你就离开了，然后在你受伤后…”Sherlock修长的手指握成拳，纤细的指关节已经发白。“你能想象如果我放下戒备来碰触你会变成什么样吗？从而最终失去你，彻彻底底的。

“在需要时我会吃东西，且不再多吃一点点。当有需求时我才会睡觉。我已经删除了对可卡因的渴望。但我不会删掉你，也不能删掉你。控制住我对你的渴望是唯一待在你身边的方法。你不明白么？”

Sherlock过去那些年过的鬼日子让John感到震惊，痛苦。“你再也不用担心了。”他声音很轻，但很坚定。“我哪里都不去。我不会离开的。”他试探性的向Sherlock走了几步，后者再一次抱起胸。“你一直这么坚强。你能处理这个的。”

Sherlock的双手在颤抖，胡乱的动来动去，他抬起手咬在嘴里，随后把手握紧成拳，之后又扯着自己的衬衫。“你没那么了解我，John，”他低声说。“我都没那么了解自己。”

“Sherlock，看着我。”Sherlock犹豫不决，然后慢慢地，慢慢地转过身，低下头。“别害怕。我能搞定的。我入侵过阿富汗，还记得吗？”Sherlock微弱的笑了笑。John回以微笑并又走近了几步。“另外，”他小声说，展开Sherlock的双臂握住他的肩膀，“失去点自控有时也挺好玩的。”

他轻柔的吻着Sherlock，很轻，直到感觉到Sherlock开始回吻，他用嘴唇，舌头来诉说着那份情欲，把手插进Sherlock的头发。他听到Sherlock轻轻地呻吟声，感受到抵着自己胸膛的震动的男中音。他感觉到Sherlock修长的手指拂过自己的后背，抚摸后颈上的短发，随后向上移到头发里，John用一声呻吟作为回应。

当John在阿富汗打仗时，他在喀布尔曾经被卷进一次汽车炸弹的事件。并不是那次爆炸把他带回家，他伤的不重，但那段记忆却很鲜明。第一波爆炸时John正在和一个医护人员聊天，他撞到了另一个人身上。一毫秒后，他就被爆炸的热浪席卷了。然后，紧接着，听到了响彻整条街的爆炸声。

当Sherlock的震颤传到他自己身上时，他想起了那一瞬间，那份感官记忆。发出一声低吼，Sherlock的吻变得急切。他用牙咬住John的嘴唇，然后移下脖颈咬上John肩膀和脖子之间的肌肉。Sherlock的指甲扣着John的脖子，抓紧然后把他拉近。John发出了个难以界定的声音，既像喘气声又像是呻吟，忽然他觉得无法呼吸了。

Sherlock怒吼着把John猛地推开；John觉得他可能沮丧的尖叫出声。咬住牙齿，他盯着Sherlock，后者几乎退到了房间的另一边。

Sherlock在来回踱步，朝厨房走了几步，又转身走向窗户，一直没有看向John。他很野蛮地用手擦了下嘴，气喘吁吁。John忽然想起小时候在伦敦动物园见过的美洲豹，在满是栏杆的笼子里踱来踱去，眼神直勾勾的。John很庆幸有那些栏杆，否则他很确信自己已经被大卸八块了。

但是Sherlock面前没有栏杆，除了他自己刚造的那个。胆战心惊地，John确信，自己正在目睹Sherlock头脑和身体之间的一场战役。那是Sherlock自己的战斗，John知道自己只能看着等待，这时候他帮不上忙。他站起身，拳头握紧挥舞，咬紧牙齿，他直视Sherlock直勾勾地目光。

毫无预警的，Sherlock走向John，抓着他夹克的肩膀，那力度把John推进身后走廊的墙。John的头撞上墙后弹了起来，他还没来及呲牙咧嘴就再次被Sherlock吻住了。John的回应同样满怀激情，他一生中从未被如此猛烈的唤醒。

在一个长吻后，其中大半都是在互相啃咬，Sherlock稍微向后退。拳头伸进John衬衫的布料中，他深深地看着John的眼睛。

“我的，”他低吼。

“是的，”John大口喘着气。“你的。”

John把臀部顶在墙上，把Sherlock推进对面的墙。他踮起脚倾向前修正了吻的角度，决定予以回报。John觉得自己全身的皮肤都着火了。

Sherlock的举动出乎John的预料，他用手臂环住John抱起他再次推向原先那堵墙，露出了狼一般的笑容低头看着John。作为回应，John用手指绕上Sherlock的卷发，牙齿贴上Sherlock的脖颈，感受着舌下脉搏的跳动。

“我的，我的，”John耳语。Sherlock嘟囔着回答。

在不停地变换位置中，他们离Sherlock的卧室越来越近了。John把Sherlock的西装外套粗暴地扯下他的手臂，丢在走廊上，然后把Sherlock推进卧室。John试图解开Sherlock衬衫上的扣子而不中断这个吻，但那个小扣子让他很挫败，他把Sherlock推开低声吼道：“我不能——Sherlock，帮帮忙否则我——”

忽然间Sherlock僵住了，睁大了眼睛。John飞快地瞥了一眼四周，只有整齐的床铺，未发现任何异常。他回身看着Sherlock，很是困惑，然后发现某个他基本未见过的表情出现在Sherlock的脸上：怀疑。

“嘿，嘿，”John轻声说。他捧起Sherlock的脸，强迫他看着自己。“没事的。这是我，只有你和我，没事的…”他一直在低声念这条新咒语，然后把他们的前额贴在一起，而Sherlock闭上了眼。“呼吸，什么都别想，什么都别想…”

Sherlock缓缓地吸着气，一次，两次，第三次时他再次睁开眼。John为Sherlock眼中这五年未见的光而微笑。

“你在这里，”他低声说。

他们再次亲吻，这一次变成了维瓦尔第而不是瓦格纳，变得轻缓而甜蜜，变得温柔且满载着感情与承诺。现在扣子很轻松就穿过了扣眼，衬衫成为了地板上的一抹阴影。

John连身上的套头衫何时被Sherlock脱去也未察觉，他们就一起躺倒在床上，紧挨着，靠的尽可能的近。

John觉得炸弹爆炸了，哪怕Hudson太太进来了他都注意不到。这个世界只剩下这张床，擦过他的皮肤，擦过Sherlock的指尖和发梢。他从未触摸过如此性感的男人，也从未被这样的男人碰触过，但此刻他完全清楚该怎么做，何时去拥抱，何处去抚摸。

穿着衣服时，Sherlock看起来很纤细，优雅，甚至是柔弱。此刻他裸露的皮肤正等着被触摸，被刻进记忆。John发现从Sherlock的长脖子到他的肩膀，一直延伸到胸口有一小串痣和雀斑，这让他很开心。John沿着那条疤痕的银色痕迹，用舌头轻触那些伤痕，把有关那些伤痕的故事吞进嘴里。Sherlock把手指插进John的头发，呻吟着把他拉了上来再次吻住他的嘴，探索着John的皮肤。

John觉得自己被触觉和感受淹没了。手擦过皮肤和头发的声音，嘴唇和舌头拂过皮肤的声音在房间中变得很响，而以往常见的伦敦的城市噪音这时却隐秘下去，把空间留给为此刻等待许久的他们。

John轻声说，他感受着声音房间中回绕：“回来，回来这里，”Sherlock听到了，再次贴上嘴唇，之后Sherlock贴着John的嘴唇悄声说，“拜托，求你了，”John答道，“好的，”然后说“拜托”接着是Sherlock说的“好的”，之后那些词语混在了一起在房间中升腾，他们把手向下伸，交缠，纽扣拉锁和短裤让人很恼火，两人在对方嘴里喘着气。

John手掌中，Sherlock的阴茎粗壮且沉重，而Sherlock修长冰冷的手指正在把John的阴茎刻进自己的记忆里。“上帝，”John嘟囔，“那感觉——那感觉——哦上帝，Sherlock——”

词汇量背叛了Sherlock，他除了John的名字什么都说不出来。John看着他的眼睛，他看到了信任，渴望，被抑制了多年终于爆发，他感到Sherlock的手臂和大腿在发抖，知道了他们需要做什么，他们现在就需要，立刻，现在，此刻。

“好了，”John轻声说，贴的更紧，把Sherlock的身子拉上来一些，“帮帮我，帮帮我。”

他们的阴茎撞在一起，紧贴在一起滑动。他把Sherlock的手拉上来用舌头舔过，同时把自己的手掌也放到Sherlock嘴边，Sherlock也做了同样的事。John用手环住两人的阴茎，Sherlock用他更为修长的手盖上John的手，只几次冲刺，John的世界变成一片白茫茫他身上每一块肌肉都在痉挛。那一刻，他听到他的名字被一个粗哑的男中音说出，在那之后，John听到的一切只是两人劫后余生般的喘气声。

他把Sherlock搂紧了些，发现他整个身子都在轻轻的颤抖，他还心有余悸，高潮的余韵渐渐消退，一阵睡意席卷而来。

“得去清理下，”John小声说，虽然他的眼皮都快闭上了。“否则醒来时咱们就粘在一起了。”

“不错的主意，”Sherlock嘟囔。

John大笑，然后叹气。“我去拿毛巾，就等一…”

Sherlock收紧手臂睁开眼睛。“John，不要。我不在乎。求你了。留下。别走。”

John深深的看尽那个灰/绿/蓝色的眼睛放松下来。“我不会的。”他的手臂环上Sherlock，然后感受到Sherlock也收紧了手臂。“我不会的，永远不会。永远不再离开了。”他前倾，把他们的前额贴在一起。“你呢？你也不会的，对么？”

“不会的，”Sherlock说。“不会的，我在这里。”

他们凝视着对方，与困倦进行抗争，但最终妥协了。当他们滑入睡眠时，他们最后看见的东西是彼此的眼睛，而那也会是醒来时看到的第一样东西。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：谢谢你们一直追这个系列追到现在。也许某时我会回来侦查Mary被谋杀的前因后果，但是给男孩们一些时间吧，好吗？
> 
> 随缘链接：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-140336-1-1.html


End file.
